Metalhëad
|Fortaleza = |Resistencia = |Debilidad = |Libros = |Reliquias = |Runa = |Habilidad = The Fatal Countdown |Descripcion = Más pesado que una lluvia de hachas. Le encantan las motos y la carne cruda. Hemos intentado conocerlo más para esta reseña, pero nos ha echado de su hábitat en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A este no le gusta mucho la gente. }} Obtención *En la tienda a partir del nivel 25 por 2.300 . *Oferta a 225 individualmente, junto con 5 millones de a 300 . - 07/03/2015 *Disponible en oferta a 225 , sólo para PC. - 08/06/2015 *Disponible en oferta a 225 individualmente, en un pack con 5 millones de a 300 . sólo para Android/iOS. - 30/06/2015 *En la Isla Infierno. *Disponible por apareo cruzando a Terracrank + Erpham en los 16 Días locos.- 07/09/2015. *En el Bona Dea Days cruzando a Erpham + Terracrank. - 13/05/2016. *En Los cruces Especiales cruzando Erpham + Terracrank. *En una oferta especial por 249 . *En una Oferta para subir de nivel a nivel 87 por 195 . *En una Oferta para subir de nivel a nivel 118 por 195 . *En la Isla Bandametal. *En el Sendero Metalhëad. *En el Laberinto Maestro de Senderos. Batalla Habilidades= |-| Calculador de Daños= Evolución Nivelación Nivel 1-20= |-| Nivel 21-40= |-| Nivel 41-60= |-| Nivel 61-80= |-| Nivel 81-100= Trivia * Su nombre, proviene de la banda de rock británica Motorhëad. * Es el primer legendario de metal del juego. *Tiene las mismas estadísticas de Draza. * Su nombre Metalhëad (Metalero) es el término usado comúnmente para referirse a las personas pertenecientes a la cultura generada por la música metal. Al metalero también se le conoce como metalhead o headbanger («cabeza de metal» y «agitador de cabeza» Podrán ver que esto es así cuando se observa al monstruo subir de nivel este agita su cabeza. * La mayoría de sus ataques llevan nombres de discos y canciones de Rock famosas. ** Su ataque "Fear of the dark" hace referencia a la canción Fear of the Dark de la banda Iron Maiden. ** Su ataque "Kill them all" hace referencia al álbum Kill them all de la banda Metallica. ** Su ataque "Justice for all" hace referencia al álbum and Justice for all de la banda Metallica. ** Su ataque "Paranoia" hace referencia a la canción mas exitosa de la banda Black Sabbath, la cual lleva el mismo nombre Paranoid. ** Su ataque "In my darkest hour" hace referencia a la canción In my darkest hour de la banda Megadeth. **Su ataque "Justice for All" aparece como el nombre del segundo juego de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney; '''Justice For All'''. **Su especial : "The Fatal Countdown" , hace referencia a la canción : The Final Countdown , Album de Europe **Su ataque "Thunderstruck" hace referencia a la canción Thunderstruck de la banda AC/DC. **Su ataque "Ace of Hearts" hace referencia al álbum Ace of Spades de la banda Motorhëad. Distinción * Ganador del primer evento de la Wiki (13/09/2015) Categoría:Monstruos Legendarios Categoría:Monstruos de Metal Categoría:Monstruos no disponibles por apareamiento Categoría:Isla Infierno Categoría:Ofertas para subir de nivel Categoría:Isla Bandametal Categoría:Sendero Metalhëad Categoría:Laberinto Maestro de Senderos